


i wait

by lumark99



Series: 31 days of kpop soulmate prompts [8]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jae and Brian are whipped for each other, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also brian lives in LA too, soft, they comfort each other, we love a soft couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: it was love at first sight for brian





	i wait

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyungparkian being soft for each other? yes.  
> comments + kudos appreciated  
> unbetad

_**Prompt: On your wrist is writing that says what your soulmate is most passionate about** _

 

Brian loved music.

 

He’s loved it ever since he was a little boy, when he received his first instrument. It was a cheap guitar that he got for Christmas but he absolutely _loved_ it. He’d go around the house, strumming on the strings and yelling enthusiastically while his parents exchanged tired glances.

 

So when he got accepted into JYP entertainment, one of the top three companies in Korea, he was positively overjoyed. He could finally achieve his dream of becoming a singer.

 

He started packing almost immediately, the excitement thrumming in his veins kept him restless for days. He soon was ready to set off for Korea, bags packed and his teary farewells with his family done.

 

It was in the airport, sitting in a chair waiting to board onto the plane, where he met Jae.

 

Earbuds plugged in and head bopping to music, the boy was sitting in the chair next to him.

 

It was love at first sight.

 

Jae had narrow eyes and round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He had messy brown hair that fell into his eyes and a small mouth with full lips. He was far from perfect but Brian was too.

 

They had hit off immediately after Jae asked to use his charger, Brian complied and then asked what he was listening to. They had the same taste in music and Brian fell even _deeper_.

 

Jae looked the most stunning when he was talking about what he was passionate about, which was music. His eyes would light up then scrunch in joy. His lips would spread into a wide grin and move at a fast pace, animatedly talking about his favorites songs and what not.  

 

They had boarded the plane and to his surprise, they were also seatmates (maybe he wasn’t that surprised because he _knew_ it was fate).

 

It was also fate that they were both flying to Korea because they had passed the auditions.

“I didn’t pin you as a singer,” Jae laughed softly and Brian wanted to hear it again.

“Didn’t peg you to be one as well,” and Jae laughed again, loudly and so carefree. Brian _loved_ it. (The entire ride he tried to get Jae to laugh as much as possible).

 

They had arrived at the airport, jetlagged and tired, and amidst all the commotion Jae had grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds, looking back to shoot him a sweet smile every once and then.

Brian was so disgustingly in love.

 

Arriving at the dorm was easy, they had found the driver JYP had sent them and arrived quickly, hastily saying _‘goodbye’_ and ‘ _thank you_ ’ in their broken korean.

 

Jae had walked in, fell on the closest bed near him and immediately fell asleep, occasionally letting out a soft snore. Brain had stared at him with fond eyes before covering him up with a blanket and whispering a quiet ‘ _sleep tight Jae_ ’.

 

The training was difficult, but it was easier because he had Jae by his side. When things got too tough, they had each other for comfort. When one was homesick they would seek the other for comfort, a hand gripping another in a tight embrace of comfort, a slight squeeze of a shoulder.

 

They finally debuted, all six of them. Sungjin, Wonpil, Dowoon, Junhyeok, _Jae_ , and of course, himself.

 

One left the next year.

 

Junhyeok departed on good terms with everyone but that didn’t mean it wasn’t sad. Everyone was in a state of shock for weeks, they relied on each for comfort and soon overcame Junhyeok’s departure.

 

They were still Day6, even if there were only 5 of them.

 

As their career continued things got easier. Wonpil and Dowoon found out they were soulmates, after many years of them dancing around each other. Brian was jealous he wanted that, wanted to have someone he could love and they would love him in return. Having someone who would comfort him when he’s sad and vice versa.

 

Then he realized he already had that person.

 

_He had Jae._

 

Jae loved him, he was sure of it, and he loved Jae back. Jae comforted him when he needed it. Jae would show him affection. Jae and him did everything soulmates did. They were like Wonpil and Dowoon.

 

They were _soulmates_.

 

He doesn't know why it took him so long to realize this, he honestly should've known the second he first laid eyes on Jae. When his heart did a backflip in his chest and his palms got sweaty when the other laughed. When his breath caught in his throat when Jae smiled. He should’ve known, but it was okay since he knew now.

 

He had told this to Jae as soon as he realized to be met with loud laughter from the taller boy.

“Did you not already know Brian?” Jae teased, a lazy grin on his face, “I knew we were soulmates the second I laid eyes on you, it was like we clicked.”  
“I know now.” Brian looked into Jae’s eyes and smiled, pulling on the elders shirt to drag him down for a kiss. Jae laughs into it and sighs as they pull away.

“Been wanting to do that when I first saw your smile,” he said sheepishly.

“Me too,” Brian confessed truthfully, “but you were the prettiest boy I had ever seen and I was scared of messing up.”

 

Jae just laughed in response and and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so soft omg  
> also i might not continue this bc i recently got a new puppy and i barely have time anymore... sorry


End file.
